Zeda's Turn
by iLuvHawkeye
Summary: When Kim, Ron, and Monique are swept into the time and space continuum, it's up to Zeda to save them before it's too late. NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Adventure Begins?

A/N: Okay, this story is probably going to be really dumb, because even I'M not sure what it's about, so it will progress very slowly as I think of what to do. Hope you like it, although that is sincerely doubtful, but please read and review, even if your reviews are flames. :(  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, how many times have I either typed or read this? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTERS!!!!! Well, now that that's over with- let's get going!  
  
"There she is," Shego thought with a snarl. Watching Kim Possible walk down the halls of the high school made her shudder with barely compressed rage. Now, she would get rid of her once and for all. The only problem were her bratty little friends who might pose a threat-a small one, but indeed a threat.  
  
"Need to get rid of them," she murmured to herself. She analyzed Kim's friends closely, not even knowing she was doing it.  
  
Ron and Rufus Stoppable. Classic teenage geek, blond hair, blue eyes, freckles, very...dumb. Rufus, a pink naked mole rat whose only concern was eating and sleeping.  
  
Monique. Monique was an African-American teenager, with dark brown hair and brown hazel eyes, with an incredible sense of fashion.  
  
Shego paused, not sure whether or not to include this one as a friend or not. Eventually, she decided on the former.  
  
Zeda. Ron's dumb girlfriend, whom he had met at the movies, and had been dating frequently. Zeda had pretty black hair and green eyes, with a serene sense of calmness, but could be quite wild if she wanted.  
  
"Once I get them all out of the way," Shego grinned to herself, "then no one can beat me. Ever!" And she laughed, a hoarse, loud laugh.  
  
"Hey, Kim!" Kim stopped and turned around as Ron and Zeda strode up to her, hand in hand. "Hey, you guys," Kim greeted them, eyeing them. "Heading to chemistry?" Zeda asked. Kim made a face and nodded. "Yeah. I was hoping maybe a mission would come up and I could miss it-again."  
  
"Tough luck," Zeda said sympathetically. "Thanks," Kim said dryly, continuing down the hall. "Where are you guys headed?" "I'm going to lit.," Zeda said, "and Ron's headed for algebra."  
  
"When will we actually use algebra, anyway?" Ron asked. Kim and Zeda eyed each other with slight exasperation. "Jeez, Ron, you'll use it everyday!" Kim said.  
  
"Name one time," Ron dared her. Kim entered the chemistry lab. "Taxes." "Name another one!" Ron called after her.  
  
Zeda chuckled, and kissed Ron softly on the cheek. "Bye, Ron," she said. "See you at lunch!" "Right back atcha, Z!" Ron called as she disappeared in the throng of students. He sighed, and ran to get to the algebra room before the bell rang.  
  
That night, the whole gang was gathered at Bueno Nacho, Kim and Monique sharing fashion tips, Ron and Zeda sharing a chimmerito. It was, Kim noted, disgustingly sweet. Rufus was buried somewhere in the nachos box-eating, as usual.  
  
The group didn't even notice when everyone started leaving, they were all too caught up in their conversations.  
  
Suddenly, the door blast open. Kim stood up, her instincts standing on end. Shego stood in the door, a strange looking ray gun in her hand, a smile on her face. "Hey, Kimmie!" she greeted her arch foe.  
  
"Shego," Kim addressed her. "What now?" "Allow me to blast you into the time-space continuum," Shego responded. And by the flip of a switch, the gun shot out a light blue ray, and swallowed Kim, Monique, and Ron and Rufus whole. Shego frowned at Zeda, who had leapt aside.  
  
"Stand still!" she ordered her. Zeda leaped onto the table to avoid another ray. "Oh, yeah right!" Zeda said. "Like I'm actually going to do that!"  
  
And with a cry of fury, she struck out at Shego, dashing the gun to the floor. "What have you done with Ron and Kim and Monique?" she said through gritted teeth. Shego looked at her enemy with new respect. "Separated in time and space," she answered through laughter. "And now no one can stop me!"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to think?" Zeda shot back. "I'll be back for you!" Shego promised. "Why later? You don't want to fight me now?" Zeda taunted her. "I have better things to do," Shego informed her. "Besides, how will you save the world by yourself? You'd need Kimmie for that, and oh, yeah-she's a little busy at the moment!" Laughing, Shego ran out of the restaurant. "Later, loser!"  
  
Feeling frustrated, and more than a little frightened, Zeda headed to the only person who knew a lot about the time-space continuum-Justine.  
  
"Well, if people have found a way to open the time-space continuum-like myself," Justine answered Zeda, "then this could mean danger and chaotic effects to the time stream." "Well, Kim, Ron, and Monique have been scattered throughout time," Zeda said, "and we have to get them back!"  
  
"Don't look at me," Justine said defensively. "I'm busy. But here, borrow my new invention. It's a bit bulkier than a ray gun," she said, handing the contraption to Zeda, "but it'll get you wherever you need to go."  
  
"Thanks," Zeda said, looking over the machine. "No problem," Justine said off-handedly. "Just press the button, and you're there. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks again, Justine," Zeda said. She headed back to Bueno Nacho, and drew in a deep breath. "I promise I'll save you guys," she said under her breath. "For once, it's up to me."  
  
And Zeda pressed the button. 


	2. 3010

Zeda felt like the world was caving in as she spun around and around, spinning out of control in the blue vortex that was the space-time continuum. She screamed helplessly and closed her eyes-as she landed with a bump.  
  
She slowly got up, rubbing her eyes. "Ooh, where am I?" she wondered. It was completely dark. She grabbed the continuum disrupter, and held it to her defensively. "Okay, this can't be right," she muttered, pressing what she hoped were the buttons for 2004. And she was flying again throughout different times-and then landed again with an even sharper bump.  
  
She got up quickly, grateful that she had indeed landed in the correct time. "What are you doing in my room?" Justine yelled at her. "Um, hey," Zeda said shyly. "I think I got it wrong. How do you find people in different times again?"  
  
Justine rolled her eyes. "You find a piece of their DNA, and scan it in the disrupter," she said irritably. "I thought even you knew that. By the way, don't zap in here again-it makes my parents edgy when people just drop in without calling first." "I'll make sure to bring my cell-phone," Zeda snapped, and bid her farewell as she left Justine's residence.  
  
"Okay, piece of DNA," she said, thinking. "Well, I have Ron's jacket; maybe one of his hairs are on here," she said, taking off the blue jacket she had forgotten she was wearing.  
  
"Bingo," she said, pulling off a short blonde hair, and tracing it on the disrupter. Several numbers whizzed by on the disrupter's screen, and then a slight ding-ing noise announced the year. "3010!" Zeda exclaimed. "Ron's in the _future_?!"  
  
"Well, I'm guessing disrupters don't lie," she said. "So..." With a slight feeling of trepidation, she typed in 3010. And was once again pulled into the continuum.  
  
(A/N: Sorry for using the continuum word so much; I can't think of a different word: where's my thesaurus?)  
  
Shego laughed harshly as she stared at the TV screen. "Shego, are you sure this plan is fool-proof?" Dr. Drakkan said worriedly.  
  
"Positive, Dr. D," Shego replied. "Oh, my gosh, can you believe this reality show?? Eating whale blubber-eesh! Oh, you should see this girl's face!!"  
  
"Stop watching stupid TV shows, Shego," Drakkan said. "We need to work on our plan." "Hey, the plan can wait-I'm watching stupid people here, and it's hilarious!" Shego laughed again as Drakkan groaned furiously and stomped off to fix some popcorn.  
  
Zeda landed again with a bump, and then was ruthlessly shoved out of the way by a boot. "Ow!" she complained, sitting up and rubbing her head with a groan.  
  
Then she stood up, and gasped. "Wow," she said.  
  
Everywhere she looked were people flying with anti-gravity discs, talking noisily into video phones, even climbing straight up walls with sticky boots. "How the heck will I find Ron here?" she wondered.  
  
"Okay, his favorite places to hang out: Bueno Nacho and Kim's house," she reasoned. "Well, I doubt that Kim actually has a house in this year, so let's find Bueno Nacho," she decided.  
  
"Um, excuse me," she said to a man in-business suit, she supposed, if it was indeed a business suit-however, he didn't stop for a moment jabbing on his video phone.  
  
"Okay, this is hopeless," Zeda gritted her teeth. "First, new clothes to fit in; then, an anti-gravity disc so I can travel faster."  
  
As she looked around the busy world, she sighed, "Easier said than done." 


	3. Ron and Zeda Safe

Zeda tugged on her new clothes, trying to inch them down to at least her calves. Futuristic clothing was very uncomfortable. She was soaring along on her anti-gravity disc, trying to seem cool and collected like the dozens of other people whirring by at top speed, talking on their video phones, cell-phones, and whatever else they had.  
  
She whirred along, scanning the streets for an updated version of Bueno Nacho. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. There, among the neon and colored lights of the Middleton of the far future, was an ordinary, slightly different Bueno Nacho!  
  
Zeda zipped inside, her heart speeding up. She glanced everywhere for Ron. And there, amongst the futuristic people of the good town of Middleton, sat Ron Stoppable, hair gelled, popular threads on, and eating nacos and chimmeritos like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Ron!" she called, frantically waving at him. Ron glanced up, and his eyes widened. "Zeda!" he threw aside the chimmerito he was munching on, and they raced to each other, hugging briefly.  
  
"You found me!" he said, astonished. "But how?" "Justine's science project," Zeda explained. "A continuum time-space disrupter. C'mon! We're running out of time to find the others! Let's jet!"  
  
And so the teenagers ran out of the Bueno Nacho to where Zeda had hidden the disrupter. "Okay, 2004, here I come," she cheered, and pressed the button. Nothing happened.  
  
"Z," Ron said uneasily. "Please tell me it's just warming up." "I wish," Zeda answered, flicking the button several times.  
  
After a moment, it blinked red and said, "Error. Error. Error..."  
  
"Oh, great," Zeda said. "We got an..." "Wait, let me guess. An error," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"How can we fix it?" Zeda asked frantically. "Try kicking it." "Ron, don't be stup-"  
  
Zeda cut herself off as Ron's foot automatically started the disrupter. "Destination?" the thing said sweetly. Zeda stared at Ron who smiled. Zeda growled and typed in 2004.  
  
"Thank you," the disrupter said, and off they whirled into time and space.  
  
Shego turned to Drakkan, her show finished, her face serious. "Okay, it won't take long for that Zeda girl to rescue Kim Possible," she said. "I saw her take the disrupter from that genius girl, Justine. If my sensors are correct, they just landed here."  
  
"Zeda and Kim Possible?" Drakkan said, alarmed. "No, Zeda and the buffoon, Ron Stoppable," Shego answered.  
  
Drakkan breathed out audibly, and slumped in his chair with relief.  
  
"Okay, here's what we do..." And they started to converse about how to take over the world.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it was really short and dumb, but I'm sorry! Next chapter I will try to make it longer, I promise! 


	4. A Minor Detour

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but I've been busy with summer and all. In this chapter, it's my first attempt at romance of some kind, so please be gentle in your reviews!!  
  
There was a flash and a crack of thunder as Zeda and Ron crash-landed in Middleton, 2004. Ron, being the klutz he was, rolled and tumbled to a stop in front of Bueno Nacho; Zeda landed feet first, being used to the disrupter more now, but stood still for a while trying to regain her sense of direction.  
  
"We're back!" Ron shouted joyfully. "Zeda, we're back! Let's celebrate!" "How do you propose we should celebrate?" Zeda asked, with hidden meaning behind her words.  
  
"I suggest we spend all our money on Bueno Nacho!" Ron cheered. Rufus agreed.  
  
Zeda gritted her teeth with exasperation, and shouted at him, "Ron!" "What?" he asked, clearly baffled.  
  
Zeda rolled her eyes, stepped up to him quickly, and swiftly and gently kissed him. She could sense that Ron was shocked a bit, but then he quickly adjusted and kissed her back.  
  
She broke the kiss a few seconds later, and tried to catch her breath. "That's what I meant," she said.  
  
Ron was trying to regain his breath as well, and they stared at each other for a while. Then Zeda broke the moment and said, "Well, I have to go and find...Kim and Monique."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "I guess you do." He watched Zeda run towards Monique's house to find a piece of DNA, and then looked at Rufus who was smiling in his goofy way. "Don't you dare say a word of this to Kim," he warned the naked mole rat.  
  
Rufus laughed mischievously, and Ron sighed as he entered Bueno Nacho.  
  
Zeda growled with frustration. Apparently, Monique's family had never heard of keeping at least one window or door unlocked. Guess this would have to be done the hard way.  
  
She flipped her hair back, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. Monique's mother answered the door.  
  
"Hi," Zeda smiled. "I'm a friend of Monique's and she left her sweater here. Could I please go and get it?"  
  
"Surely," the woman smiled and opened the door wider. "Thank you," Zeda said, and she walked quickly up the stairs looking for a room that screamed "Monique".  
  
She opened the door, and breathed a sigh of relief. This was it, she could tell. She rifled through Monique's drawers and found her hairbrush. She grabbed it, and put it in her pocket and started to walk out of the room after grabbing a sweater.  
  
However, just then, the window flew open and a gale-force wind ripped through the room. Zeda turned around, trying to see from the blinding light.  
  
"Not so fast," came a female voice. "Not so fast what?" Zeda shot back.  
  
Shego leaped into the room. "Sorry, Z," she smiled. "You aren't going anywhere." Before Zeda could move, Shego had her by the wrist and was dragging her out of the window. Zeda planted her feet on either side of the windowsill and resisted.  
  
Just then, Ron walked by on his way home. "Ron!" Zeda shouted over the roar of the helicopter rotors. She threw the hairbrush as far as she could, and Ron barely caught it before it slammed him in the face.  
  
"Help!" Zeda cried as Shego wrenched her out of the window and threw her in the helicopter. "Get the buffoon!" Drakkan screamed at Shego. While Shego was distracted, Zeda threw a kick at her chest.  
  
"Oof," Shego groaned, stumbling back. Zeda took her chance and leaped out of the helicopter and fell about ten feet before hitting the ground.  
  
She quickly got up and started to run. She grabbed Ron's jacket and pulled. "Let's go!" she commanded.  
  
"I had to date a super girl," she heard Ron mutter under his breath. She would have grinned at that, but didn't have time.  
  
She could hear the helicopter behind them. "Here!" Ron shouted. "Take the brush! I'm gonna get caught!"  
  
"No you are not!" Zeda shouted back. "If I do," Ron screamed, "I can find out what they're planning! I have a cell-phone!"  
  
Zeda considered, then let go of his jacket and began to run for all she was worth. "Be careful!" she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"No big!" Ron answered. Zeda tried to run harder and began to feel a pain tear at her side, but she refused to stop until she reached the disrupter. With trembling fingers, she pulled a hair out and scanned it. The computer read, "Destination: 1 A.D."  
  
But it wasn't going. The helicopter was right behind her. Cold fear gripped Zeda like a noose around her neck, and she kicked the machine frantically. "Come on!" she screamed.  
  
Right before Shego's hand grabbed her, Zeda was whisked away into the time stream...but definitely not to safety. 


	5. 1 AD

A/N: This involves some religious ideas, so if you have any objection to that, then you might want to skip this chapter. All ideas portrayed in this chapter are purely from my imagination and did not happen.  
  
Zeda crash-landed, and tumbled over and over until she eventually came to a stop. She groaned, and sat up, rubbing her head painfully.  
  
It looked like a Middle Eastern city, but everybody was speaking a way weird lingo, and they were all dressed really poorly. And, Zeda wondered, who the heck were all those people dressed in armor?  
  
Suddenly, she remembered. 1 A.D. If Jesus did exist, this must have been where she and Monique had been swept to. If he existed.  
  
She walked up to one of the armor-wearing people. "Um, excuse me," she said. "But...what year is this?" He merely glared at her and turned to face the west.  
  
Zeda shrugged and walked off, people staring at her, then hastily looking away. She walked into what she assumed was a clothing shop. "Excuse me?" she asked the lady. The woman gasped. "Gentile!" she said, suddenly full of hatred.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Zeda asked. "You are a Gentile! Get out of my shop!" "Well, I need some clothes-"Zeda started. "Then you must pay twice as much," the woman replied. "Fine!" Zeda retorted, suddenly furious with this whole twisted world...where different people were harassed and prejudiced.  
  
"You may have either the plain white or the grey," the woman said. "I'll take the white," Zeda answered. The woman tossed her some cloth. "Um, where's my clothes?" Zeda asked. The woman stared at her like she was an idiot. "You sew your clothes!" she barked at her. "Now get out of my shop!"  
  
Zeda gladly left the woman's shop, and tried to figure out where she could find something to sew with and how to sew at that.  
  
She found a barn to stay in because, apparently: "We Jews don't serve Gentiles." She lit a small candle and started to sew, but it became rather twisted. However, it fit, eventually, although she felt very odd and scrunched.  
  
So, she tried to sleep.

Ron was thrown roughly to the floor, his hands and feet bound in an awkward position. "Okay, listen-when that Zeda girl gets back," he heard Shego whisper to Drakkan, "we'll capture her and Kim Possible, and then we'll take over the world after teaming up with all the other villains. Are you clear on that?"  
  
Ron felt his heart stop. All the villains were teaming up? As in, how many?  
  
"And once we've successfully taken over the world," Drakkan said, "we'll ditch the other villains and rule together!"  
  
"Together?" Shego said dryly. "I mean...you will rule and I will be your advisor!" Drakkan hastily corrected himself. "My mistake."  
  
Ron tried to reach his cell-phone but failed. "Rufus!" he whispered. Rufus squirmed out of his pocket, but for once Shego and Drakkan had thought of everything. Even Rufus' tiny paws were tied together.  
  
"Forget it," Ron said. Rufus fell limply against Ron's side as they tried to think of a way out of this jam.

The next day, Zeda walked down the street, feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Jews and Roman guards.  
  
She continued to walk, searching everywhere for Monique. Then, someone threw a stone at her. It left a bruise on her arm.  
  
Zeda kept her cry of pain inside, and merely glared at the perpetrator. Then another rock hit her other arm, and then another and another until suddenly Zeda found stones flying at her from all directions.  
  
She covered her head and started to run-and fell against a small boy. They both fell to the ground, and when a stone hit the child, he merely blinked and a sadness spread over his face. Zeda couldn't believe it, however. The boy was sad...not for himself, but apparently for her, it seemed.  
  
And suddenly Zeda knew who he was. "Oh!" she whispered. And she threw herself over the child and took the stones for him. Finally, the crowd dispersed as Roman guards broke them up. Zeda carefully removed herself from the child, wincing painfully.  
  
She sat there and stared deep into his soulful brown eyes, and tears came to her own. He smiled at her. "I am sorry," he said to her.  
  
Zeda realized that he sounded old beyond his years. "He loves you," the child whispered to her. "He has not forgotten you." And then he smiled. "And He will protect you in your battle to come."  
  
"Then...it is true?" Zeda asked. "It has always been true," the boy answered. "You just never believed."  
  
"I believe now," Zeda told him. And the boy smiled-and he got up and left.  
  
And Zeda wept for she knew what he would go through. He would pay for her- and never in her life had Zeda imagined how painfully unfair a situation like that could be.  
  
Zeda went on through her day, numbly searching for Monique and clutching the disrupter close to her.  
  
"Monique!" she suddenly cried out to a teenaged African. The girl turned to her, and surprised joy filled Monique's face.  
  
"Z!" she cried. "You're here!" "Come on!" Zeda grabbed her friend's hand. "We have to hurry! Ron's been captured, and Kim's still missing!"  
  
"I'm so glad you're here, girl!" Monique squealed. "This whole scene has been boring." "Yeah," Zeda agreed, though her thoughts rested with a certain young boy as they were flown through time...and she was glad that Monique hadn't been rested on a certain day about 30 years later. 


	6. Monique's Chapter

A/N: Apologies to the "touchy people" about the last chapter, but I'm a Christian, and I thought it would be cool to add some of my beliefs into the story, even though the TV series never say anything about any of them being religious.  
  
"Girl, we're back!" Monique cheered, hugging Zeda wildly. "Yeah," Zeda grunted, trying to get air into her as Monique effectively squeezed it all out.  
  
"Okay, listen to me," Zeda directed urgently. "Ron's captured by Drakkan and Shego. I think he might be in trouble. We need your help." "Oh, no!" Monique cried, inching away from Zeda. "I am NOT entering an evil lair. Never in my life have I entered an evil lair, and I have no intention of EVER entering an evil lair. Sorry, girlfriend, I'm NOT your girl."  
  
Zeda sighed. "Well, if you don't want to..." she started. "I guess I can't give you that Lillix CD I got you for Christmas."  
  
"I'm there," Monique said immediately. Zeda grinned and hugged her. "Thanks," she said. "Okay, listen, here's what you do..."  
  
BACK TO DRAKKAN'S LAIR...  
  
Monique could not believe she was crawling on the ground inside an evil lair. It must be a dream, she thought. It could not possibly be happening in real life. Never ever. "Honestly," she groaned softly. "I can be bought so easily! Ron had better be grateful for this."  
  
She ducked behind a wall as a guard passed by. Just then, Monique had an idea. "I don't know if Drakkan's ever had female guards," she grinned, "but he's gonna have a new addition to the team."  
  
BACK TO RON...  
  
Ron was about to drop off to sleep when someone busted into his private room-that is, his closet. He blinked in the sudden light and saw a very thin, not very muscular guard, whose face was hidden.  
  
"Hey," Ron cleared his throat. "Do you have any of those Cappuccino Chillers? I'd even settle for Hazelnut, and I hate Hazelnut."  
  
"Ron!" the guard whispered. Ron's eyes widened. The guard had a female voice! "Hey, I didn't know that Drakkan had female guards!" he exclaimed. A brown hand clapped over his mouth.  
  
"Ron!" The guard lifted her face and smiled. "Monique?" Ron said. But it came out as "Mmffheek?" "Listen to me," Monique said. "We have to get out of here and notify Zeda of what you've learned." With one slice of her pocketknife, Ron was free, and he untied Rufus quickly as well.  
  
"Here's a uniform for you," Monique tossed him a guard uniform. "Change quickly." She turned her back and watched for enemies.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Ron whispered. The two fugitives snuck out of the supplies room and started walking down the hall.  
  
"Tell me what you know," Monique said, her lips barely moving. "The villains are teaming up," Ron said. "What? All of them?" "From what I heard, yeah," Ron answered. "It'll be one heck of a fight. But first, they're gonna pinpoint the exact location of where Zeda and Kim will arrive, and they'll be there to capture them, so we gotta be there first. Then, Drakkan and Shego will supposedly throw off the other villains and rule the world, Shego as Supreme Ruler, Drakkan as her advisor."  
  
"So we can't get outta here yet," Monique said, her heart feeling like it was going to stop any second. "We have to find out where Kim and Zeda are going to be and get there before Drakkan and Shego."  
  
"Do we have to?" Ron whined. Monique shot him a sharp look. "I know you didn't mean that, so I'll pretend like I never heard it." "Right," Ron said. "Shush!" Monique ordered as they passed three other guards in the hall.  
  
"So, where is the information we need?" Monique pondered. "Take a left," Ron said. "You sure?" Monique asked, walking a little slower. "Just take a left!" Ron snapped, so they did.  
  
"How do you know this is the right way?" Monique asked. "There was a sign a while back that said, "Main Information Room, take a left at Exit 44 C," Ron explained. "And this Drakkan guy is supposed to be an evil genius?" Monique said in disbelief.  
  
"Eh," Ron shrugged. "Shego's the brains. She's the only reason why he hasn't gone straight to the bottom of a jail cell." "Ah," Monique nodded.  
  
"Hold up!" Ron jerked Monique back as she was about to enter the room. "What?" Monique hissed. "Shego's in there," Ron pointed. Monique rolled her eyes. "Oh, great," she groused. "Can't anything ever go right?" "Welcome to my world," Ron snapped.  
  
A/N: Sorry to end so abruptly, but I gotta leave. Open houses suck! 


	7. Too Late

BACK TO ZEDA...  
  
Zeda had landed extra bumpily this time, and was still in exquisite pain. "Ooh," she groaned, rubbing her back. "Where am I?"  
  
It was quiet, but Zeda knew better. She looked around cautiously, gasped, and ducked as gunfire started to echo around the tranquil field. She cast a quick look at the men fighting. There were blue and grey coats. "I'm in the Civil War!" she gasped. "Oh, great! The only question is: which side is Kim on?"  
  
She headed over to the Confederate army, and looked around quickly among the hundreds of thousands of soldiers for a girl-shaped figure with red hair. About an hour later, having successfully dodged at least twenty bullets that had her name written on them, she found Kim lying on her stomach, reloading her rifle.  
  
"Kim!" Zeda hissed. Kim glanced up and grinned. "Oh, hey, Z!" she said. "You're here, finally! I was getting tired of having to reload the gun!" "Come on, you!" Zeda said, grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her away from the fighting. "We have to get back! Ron and Monique are in Drakkan's lair, trying to find out information!"  
  
"They're WHAT?" Kim shrieked. "Yeah, exactly!" Zeda nodded. "It seemed logical at the time." "Okay, we gotta get back to the future and get them out of there before they get seriously hurt!" Kim cried, and yanked the disrupter from Zeda's grip and quickly started it up, grabbing Zeda by the arm as they were whisked away into time.  
  
BACK TO DRAKKAN'S LAIR... "How are we going to pull this off?" Monique asked Ron, as if he had an answer. "Just follow my lead," Ron replied, and walked straight into the chamber, keeping his face hidden as much as he could.  
  
"Dr. Drakkan," he said in a deep voice that sounded so unlike him, Monique was tempted to laugh.  
  
"What is it?" Drakkan asked irritably as he leaned over the information. "The prisoner has escaped," Ron intoned.  
  
"What?" Drakkan leaped up in fury. "The buffoon's escaped?" "I'm on it," Shego replied, quickly running out of the room.  
  
Ron nodded to Monique, and she walked in, head down as well. "What do you need?" Drakkan asked, still angry. "We need a little time," Monique answered, and they rammed Drakkan into the wall, and he slumped over, effectively unconscious for the time-being.  
  
"Tie him up!" Monique commanded Ron, and he clumsily tied Drakkan up, managing to make a pretty secure knot.  
  
"They're gonna appear at Bueno Nacho pretty soon!" Monique said. "Let's get out of here and fast!"  
  
"I'm with ya there," Ron replied, and the two ran out of the main information room quickly, and were out of the building without incident, mercifully.  
  
Within ten minutes, Ron and Monique had reached Bueno Nacho and were impatiently awaiting the arrival of Kim and Zeda, anxious lest the villains appear before the two time-travelers.  
  
They were not disappointed. Moments after they had arrived at the restaurant, Zeda and Kim fell to the ground in a flash of light. "Oof!" Zeda groaned. Kim immediately jumped to her feet, and helped Zeda up.  
  
"C'mon!" she shouted. "We have to reach Monique and Ron-"Then she stopped when she saw her two friends before her. "Actually, never mind," she said.  
  
"Ron!" Zeda cried, hugging him. "You're all right! And not Shego's targeting practice!" "Why did you have to put that ugly image into my head?" Ron asked, trying to breathe.  
  
"Listen!" Monique said urgently. "Drakkan, Shego, and all the other villains are teaming up to take over the world! And they know where you popped up from wherever you were and they'll be here any minute! But, we might be able to use this to our advantage-Drakkan and Shego are planning to throw off the other villains once they've conquered the world and rule by themselves, so-"  
  
But just as she was about to finish, Bueno Nacho exploded in a mess of debris, nacho cheese, and soda. People ran screaming away from the restaurant, but the four friends merely huddled underneath a booth, watching in mute terror as several helicopters arrived, each bearing a different villain.  
  
Drakkan, Shego, Duff Killigan, Monkeyfist, Senor Senior Senior, Senor Senior Junior, Adrena Lyn, DNAmy, Gil, and others.  
  
"This is like a replay of another time I experienced this," Kim mused absently.  
  
"Kim Possible!" Drakkan roared. "Prepare to meet your doom!" Shego laughed harshly as all the villains closed in on the table under which Kim, Monique, Zeda, and Ron were trying to shield themselves from the wind and the rotors of the helicopters...  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, I know that this is a parallel of my other story, but I enjoy teaming all the villains up! Sorry if it's a major disappointment to some people, but I am the one writing this story!! : ) 


	8. An Escape Plan

Moments later, the four found themselves with their hands bound behind their backs, resting against the wall of the abandoned Bueno Nacho-as the villains had scared everyone off.  
  
Monkeyfist was guarding the door, and the others were discussing various, delectable ways to kill off their foes-and then take over the world.  
  
"Perhaps we should keep them alive," Adrena Lyn mused. "They could be our servants!" "Now that idea I like!" Junior agreed. "I want the black-haired girl for my servant!" Zeda bristled angrily. "That's not the point, Junior!" Senior smiled evilly. "The point is seeing Kim Possible humbled, and on her knees before us."  
  
"Yeah, but there's only one minor flaw in that plan," Shego said. They all looked at her expectantly. "What if they escape? We'd lose our power-maybe not easily, but there's always that threat."  
  
The villains murmured in agreement, but kept that option open. Meanwhile, all four were trying to untie their bonds without being noticed. It was Zeda who finally managed to slip the ropes from her wrists. Keeping them behind her back, she rubbed them, trying to massage blood back to them, where the ropes had cut off her circulation.  
  
She eyed the three. "My hands are free," she whispered. "What should I do?" "Just go!" Ron whispered. "I'm almost free, so I'll catch up to you later." Kim and Monique nodded, motioning they were almost free as well.  
  
"Okay," Zeda said, and snuck behind the counter. Just then, Shego chose to look over at the prisoners. "Hey!" she barked, her hands flashing green. "Where'd that black haired girl go?" The villains looked around wildly. "Who tied those knots?" Shego barked. Drakkan meekly raised his hand. Shego rolled her eyes. "I shoulda known," she muttered.  
  
"Find her!" she shouted. Zeda grabbed a nozzle that squirted some kind of soda-Dr. Pepper, she thought-and prepared herself. Just then, Shego looked over the counter.  
  
Zeda sprang up and squirted the drink into Shego's eyes. Shego let out a roar of anger and pain as she tried to clear her stinging eyes. Zeda leapt lightly over the counter and barreled her way past Monkeyfist and out the door.  
  
She dashed across the street, her heart in her throat, and into the donut shop, where she cut out the back door and continued to run...to a place they would never think to look.  
  
To the high school.  
  
BACK AT BUENO NACHO...  
  
Half the villains were out scouting for Zeda, Kim surmised, and so that gave them a better chance of escaping-she just hoped that Zeda made it. However, now that Zeda had fled, they were being watched more carefully, which decreased their odds.  
  
So, even though Kim wasn't confined by ropes anymore, she still stayed put and waited for Monique and Ron to get free. There was safety in numbers.  
  
AT THE HIGH SCHOOL...  
  
Zeda rested in the janitor's closet and caught her breath. There was nothing to do but wait, she supposed, to hear whether or not Kim, Monique, and Ron had escaped the villains' clutches.  
  
However, just as she stepped out from the closet, someone grabbed her neck, and yanked her towards him or her.  
  
Zeda gasped for breath, and clawed at the person's hand-which was glowing green. "You little rat!" Shego growled, and slammed Zeda's head against the wall. "You actually thought you could get away?" she laughed.  
  
Zeda faced her, and smiled. "You miscalculated," she croaked out. "What?" Shego asked, genuinely puzzled. Zeda swept her hand out of her pocket in one swift motion, and plunged a glinty object that she had into Shego's hand.  
  
Grunting with pain, Shego let Zeda go, and pulled the knife out of her hand, and blood spurted from between her fingers.  
  
In horror, Zeda watched as Shego's blood splashed onto the floor. Obviously, the knife had sliced an artery, and Shego was wasting away slowly.  
  
But, Shego ripped part of her shirt, formed a rag, and bound her hand, halting the flow of blood just slightly. Then she started after Zeda. Zeda sprinted down the hallway, Shego right behind her. Zeda frantically searched her pockets for anything else she could use as a weapon. She came up with extra hot Diablo sauce.  
  
She grinned, and kept the packet in her hand, for whenever she needed it. She needed it. Shego grabbed her elbow, and Zeda ripped the packet open, squirting hot sauce into Shego's eyes, where it mixed unpleasantly with dried Dr. Pepper.  
  
Shego howled, and grabbed her eyes, while Zeda ran.  
  
BACK AT BUENO NACHO...  
  
Monique and Ron were finally free and nodded to Kim, who nodded back. Their supposed "guard", Junior, was sleeping in his chair, while the other villains were playing poker, using hot sauce packets as chips.  
  
The three crept behind the counter and grabbed numerous hot sauce packets, sodas, and salt packs.  
  
And they attacked...  
  
A/N: Will Kim, Monique, and Ron escape the clutches of the evil villains? Will Zeda escape the murderous Shego? Tune in next chapter, same time, same place, to find out! 


	9. Slowly But Surely

A week had passed...and another and another. Zeda hadn't seen Kim, Monique, or Ron in almost three weeks now. She'd been hiding out at Justine's house, living in Justine's lab, which had several different compartments for hiding in.  
  
As much as Justine hated to let Zeda stay there, Zeda had threatened to destroy her disrupter, so Justine had no choice in the matter. Justine would bring Zeda food and water whenever she could and filled Zeda in on what the villains were doing currently. So far, they now ruled all of Europe, Africa, and Asia. It was only a matter of time before the Americas were under their reign.  
  
What had frightened Zeda most was the fact that whenever she saw on television what the villains were doing, there were three people standing in the background, wearing dingy gray outfits and chained to the pillars of the castle where the villains' broadcast was coming from.  
  
From what Zeda could tell, these three people were Kim, Ron, and Monique. But what had excited her more than ever was the fact that in one of the broadcasts, she had seen a little pink rat jump down from where it was perched in the boy's pocket, and silently escape into the wilderness. That meant Rufus was out there somewhere.  
  
The villains were advancing on the Americas, and worse, everyone knew it. So, now they were having drills on blackouts, and where they should go...of course, Zeda had no concern for those, but they worried everyone else sick. School had been closed down, and most people were off of work, just staying behind their locked doors, coming out for nothing besides going to the abandoned grocery stores and getting food.  
  
Zeda sighed as she ate a carrot and watched yet another broadcast from the villains. All she could do was wait until Rufus found her...if he ever did.  
  
AT THE VILLAINS NEW LOCATION...  
  
Kim gnawed on her lower lip with anger. Being chained up was one thing, and being forced to wear grey was another. Grey SO did not go with her hair color. Monique was in hysterics about the fashion faux pas. Ron was hoping Rufus had made it to Zeda.  
  
But right now, she had to think of a way out of this mess. Somehow, there's always a flaw, she reminded herself, in even the smartest plan. So, all we have to do is find it.  
  
Just then, Junior came down with their food. Kim smiled. _Found it_.  
  
BACK AT JUSTINE'S...  
  
A shriek resonated throughout the house. "A RAT!!!" Justine's mom screamed. Just then, a Rufus bounded into a hole in Justine's wall that served as an entrance to the lab. "JUSTINE! THERE'S A RAT IN YOUR LAB!" her mom screamed. Zeda scooped Rufus up, and stuffed him in her pocket, and ran to one of the hiding places that Justine had picked out for her: a cupboard.  
  
Seconds after she had closed the door, Justine's mom had opened the lab door and was scouring the place for Rufus. Just as her hand was about to pluck open the cupboard door, Justine ran into the room.  
  
"MOM!" she shouted. "Why are you in my lab? I thought I told you NEVER to come in here!"  
  
"THERE'S A RAT!" Justine's mom shrieked. "I'll find it, Mom, just GET OUT!" Justine screamed. There was a silence, and then the squeaking of shoes across the floor as Justine's mother left in a huff. Justine slid the door closed and locked it tightly.  
  
"Zeda?" she asked cautiously. "She's gone." Zeda creaked open the cupboard door, practically melting with relief. "She was close that time," Zeda said, stretching her cramped legs.  
  
"What was all that about a rat?" Justine asked. "Rufus," Zeda answered, pulling the naked mole rat out of her pocket. He blinked at the light. "Ah!" Justine leaped back. "It's okay, he's nice," Zeda reassured her. "Um...I don't like rats...any kind of them," Justine said. "I'll be leaving now." She was gone in a flash, leaving Zeda and Rufus in the locked lab.  
  
"Rufus! Where's Ron?" Zeda asked him urgently. Rufus squeaked and chattered, jumping up and down and pointing to the north. "I can't understand you like Ron does," Zeda said in desperation.  
  
Grunting in frustration, Rufus leaped up to a table where a map lay strewn across it, where Justine had been using it for her new scientific idea. He hopped up and down, chittering and pointing at Sicily, a small island off the coast of Italy.  
  
"Sicily?" Zeda asked carefully. He nodded frantically. "Okay. Well, then, let's go!" Zeda left a hasty, scribbled note to Justine thanking her for her hospitality, and they were off into the night, searching for a means of transportation.  
  
AT THE VILLAINS' NEW LOCATION IN SICILY...  
  
"Um, Junior," Kim said carefully. "Yes, what is it?" Junior asked irritably as he poured some water in the jug that served as their daily source of hydration.  
  
"Would you mind undoing my chains so I can stretch? I have a crick in my neck," Kim explained, waiting with bated breath to see if he would actually believe her. "Well..." Junior hesitated. "I'm not supposed to let you out of your bondage." "It really hurts!" Kim said earnestly, turning her neck and wincing. "Oh, ow!" she pouted. "Are you in serious pain?" Junior asked doubtfully.  
  
Kim nodded. Junior sighed, and undid the locks. "Oh, thanks!" Kim said, stretching her back, relishing the feeling of freedom. "Now, I have one more thing..." "What's that?" Junior asked. "Say night-night!" Kim said. "Night-night? Why would I say..." Seconds later, he was lying limply on the floor, and Kim was pulling her fist back.  
  
"Aw, right, Kim!" Ron cheered. In moments, the two were freed, and were practically dancing around in the cell for joy. "The hard part isn't over yet," Kim reminded her friends. "We still have to escape this island of doom."  
  
A/N: I'm getting writer's block...AGH!!! Who knows when I could update again? Since no one seems interested anymore, maybe I should just delete this story...if I don't get any reviews, I might.  
  
I would like to say this to my stupid brother: GET LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. A Jet To Sicily

A/N: Zeda's favorite movie in this chapter is _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_.  
  
Zeda sighed as she twisted in her seat to look out the window of her jet. Unfortunately, she had had to buy a plane ticket to Italy, as she couldn't get one of Kim's allies to help her out.  
  
Rufus peered out of her pocket. "We're over the Atlantic," Zeda whispered to him, as it was night and everyone around her was asleep. She sighed again and switched off her light to look out the window. It was nothing short of beautiful. Zeda had loved traveling ever since she was a toddler, and loved flying in planes especially.  
  
But tonight, she noted, it was the prettiest she had seen it. The night sky was a midnight blue instead of its customary pitch black. The moon was full and cast a glow over the silver clouds, and Zeda thought she could make out the undulating waves below them. All the stars were out, and she thought she could see a nebulae, but doubted it.  
  
"My eyes are playing tricks on me," she chuckled to Rufus, who had climbed up onto the arm rest on her seat to gaze out. All the stars were out, blazing in their glory. Far away, Zeda thought, they were burning bright and casting light on their own planets, just like the Earth's own sun.  
  
Just then, a comet zipped past in the sky, leaving a trail of stardust behind. Zeda screwed her eyes closed and made a wish. When she opened them again, the comet was gone.  
  
Rufus looked up at her with incredibly sad eyes. He looked almost as sad as Zeda's sister had looked when her dog had died. "What's the matter, Rufus?" Zeda whispered to him. "You lose your best friend?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she could have bitten her tongue. Of course Rufus had lost his best friend. That's why they were on this plane in the first place.  
  
"Sorry, Rufus," she murmured to him. He seemed to smile at her, then crawled back into her pocket, chittering softly. He buttoned the pocket and Zeda could feel him rummaging around in her jacket pocket, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"He's got the right idea," Zeda said to herself. "A little sleep would do me good." She glanced out the window again. "So why is it I can't let myself go to sleep?"  
  
IN THE VILLAIN'S DUNGEON...  
  
"Okay," Kim hissed at her friends. "Stop fighting about Ron's fashion don'ts and focus with me here. We have got to get out of here first!"  
  
Ron and Monique quickly grew quiet, and Kim sighed as she slid to the floor, trying desperately to think. "What are you thinking, Kim?" Monique asked her. Kim slowly smiled as an idea began to form.  
  
"It's gonna be risky," she mused, "but then, so is everything else I do. Only this time, the risk won't be mine." She glanced slyly at Monique. "Why do I suddenly have a very queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach?" Monique asked nervously.  
  
Kim shuddered as she glanced at Junior. "This is gonna be very, very, very gross," she moaned.  
  
ON THE PLANE...  
  
Zeda slowly awoke before anyone else. Even Rufus was asleep, and from what Ron had told her, Rufus usually awoke very early. She moved as little as possible, so as not to disturb the naked mole rat. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her eyes, and gasped as she saw something outside of the window.  
  
The most beautiful sunrise was rising in the east. She could clearly see crystal blue waves several miles below, as red, pink, and gold painted the blue sky.  
  
It reminded Zeda of a song she had heard once: "Paint the sky, paint the sky all the colors of my soul, paint the sky, paint the sky, paint the sky glorious." It had a beautiful tune.  
  
Suddenly, cold fear struck Zeda. The jet was turning around. They were heading back to the United States for some reason! She tiptoed to the cockpit and glanced inside. She groaned silently. The pilot lay on the floor, blood oozing from his head, and a raven-haired woman was steering.  
  
She looked around for a weapon, and found one. With a crooked smile, Zeda picked up a handy crowbar that had obviously been used on the pilot, and raised it over Shego's head. But she couldn't do it.  
  
Zeda glanced at her trembling hand, and at defenseless Shego, who was unaware of her near demise. Zeda sighed in aggravation and disgust. Shego whirled around. Zeda smiled, shrugged, and tossed the crowbar out of the cockpit.  
  
"You didn't hit," Shego noticed. "Yeah," Zeda answered. Shego looked momentarily stunned, then grinned wickedly as her hands blazed green. "Oh well, your loss!" she grunted, and threw herself at Zeda. Zeda dodged out of the way, and Shego bounced off of a cabinet.  
  
Rufus woke up and peeked out of Zeda's pocket. Zeda fell into a defense position, awaiting Shego's next attack. Rufus scampered out of her pocket and dashed away.  
  
With a mighty grunt, Shego lashed out. Zeda parried, although it nearly broke her wrist. Suddenly, without warning, Shego struck out with her foot, effectively tripping Zeda. She viciously twisted Zeda's arm, and Zeda cried out with pain.  
  
Shego hissed in her ear, "Next time, take your chance. Just a hint." Suddenly a thought occurred to Zeda and she cried out, "Oh my God!" "What?" Shego yelled, a bit startled. "Who's flying the plane?" Zeda screamed at her.  
  
Both women turned to look at the controls in utter fear, then sighed with relief as they saw Rufus somehow steering the plane back to Sicily-right altitude, right speed, right way.  
  
Zeda took advantage of the pause, and swung her legs in an awesome side kick, right into Shego's gut. The woman let out a horrible guttural sound, and stumbled to the floor, holding her side in utter agony.  
  
Zeda finished her with a swift hit to her temple, and Shego toppled over to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Breathing hard, Zeda looked up to see at least fifteen people glancing fearfully into the cockpit. Zeda grinned and quoted her favorite movie: "No ticket." To her utter amusement, they all whipped out ticket stubs and waved them at her.  
  
Still chuckling, Zeda took over for Rufus, hoping she could do this from watching movies. A few moments later, to her utter relief, the pilot awoke and took over for her. Zeda dragged Shego into the bathroom, tied her, and locked her inside. She only hoped it would hold her until they landed in Sicily. 


	11. Meeting Good Guys at last!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has sent me good reviews in this story: I've been getting flames on other stories lately and it's nice to see that I'm at least doing well here!

Zeda and Rufus were hopelessly lost. Neither of them spoke Italian, so they couldn't find a way to communicate with the people there, and so they couldn't possibly find a boat or plane to Sicily.

As they sat at a table outside of a restaurant, Zeda and Rufus watched the people go by. Zeda took a sip of her decaf. "You know," she said to the naked mole rat, "I didn't think Italian would be that hard to learn." "Mm-hmm, yeah," Rufus agreed, eyeing a plate of spaghetti hungrily. "I figured there would at least be a handful of people here who spoke the English language," Zeda said through gritted teeth, a bit angry at the whole world right then. "Do you speak Italian as well as you fly planes, Rufus?" Zeda asked.

When there was no answer, she jerked upright. "Rufus?" She gasped in horror. A little pink object was sitting on a table in front of two horrified people eating their lunch!

"Rufus! No!" Zeda cried out, lurching over to grab him off of the couple's lasagna. "I am so so so so so so so sorry!" Zeda said apologetically. "Oh, it is quite all right," the man assured her.

"How can I repay you?" Zeda asked. "Well-" Just then, something caught Zeda's attention. A man wearing sunglasses, a suit, and fancy shoes was aiming a pistol at the man.

"Look out!" Zeda cried, dropping Rufus and hurling herself at the man, effectively knocking both him and the woman to the ground just as a bullet whizzed through the air where he had been sitting.

Utter chaos. Zeda's hand was stepped on at least five gazillion times as she struggled to keep the man from being harmed, and to find Rufus as well.

"Rufus!" Zeda cried out as she thrust both the man, woman, and herself under a table, safe from the mass of terrified people.

Rufus scampered under the table and into Zeda's pocket, where he sat there and shook. Zeda buttoned her pocket so he wouldn't fall out if they had to run, which she suspected they very well might have to.

The man kept shooting, and was walking over to them, although he couldn't see them. However, if he knocked over their table, they'd be dead meat. Zeda heard a click, and looked over to see the slightly balding man taking safety off of his own gun. "Oh, Goddess," Zeda breathed. "It's okay, it's okay," the woman assured her. "He is…how you say…good guy!" Zeda furrowed her brow. "Is he trying to overtake Dr. Drakkan and his evil bunch of minions?"

The woman leaned in closer, eyes wide. "You doing it as well?" Zeda breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness she had stumbled onto friends instead of enemies. "Yes," Zeda said. "I'm trying to find my friends."

"Oh, that is good," the woman smiled, and shook Zeda's hand. "I am Isabel. Once, Kim Possible, you know her?" "Yeah, she's my boyfriend's best friend," Zeda answered. "Ah," Isabel nodded. "Kim Possible saved my mansion from being overtaken by man named…Mon-Monkey-Monkeyfist, that is it!"

"Oh," Zeda nodded suddenly seeing the whole picture. "Is there anybody else doing what you and I and him are doing?" she asked. "Oh, yes," Isabel nodded furtively. "There is-" "If you ladies do not mind," the man said between gritted teeth, "this is not fancy ball where you can stand around all day and chit-chat!"

"Right," Zeda answered. "You wanna make a run for it?" "How is that possible?" the man asked. "There is danger all around!" Isabel protested. "Um, I think it's better to die trying rather than die under a table!" Zeda snapped, her patience with the Italian couple wearing thin.

"On my count, we'll run that way," Zeda pointed. "One, two-" But before she could count to three, the table was thrown off of them, and a gun barrel pointed directly in their faces. The man (good guy) fired before the other could. The bad guy clutched his arm in pain.

"Three!" Zeda shouted. All three of them ran like their lives depended on it. (Well, actually, it did, but you know…)

Hours later, Zeda, Isabel, and the man (who had been identified as Roman), arrived at the good guys' secret headquarters. "Password," a thick Italian voice said at the door. "Cheesy lasagna," Roman answered. The door opened for them. "Cheesy lasagna?" Zeda asked dryly. "Who would guess cheesy lasagna other than a true Italian?" Isabel asked. "I guess you got a point there," Zeda allowed.

"Okay, that is password for the door here," Roman told her. "Your individual password will be decided by group." "How many are there?" Zeda asked. "We are building army and plans for rescuing Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and other girl," Isabel explained. "Monique," Zeda clarified. "Yes," Roman agreed. "Of course, knowing Kim, she'll probably already have come up with a plan," Zeda said.

IN THE DUNGEON… Monique and Ron glanced nervously at Kim, who smiled encouragingly. "Oh, Kimmie!" Monique wailed quietly. "I don't think I can do this!" Kim frowned fiercely at her. "C'mon, you have to!" she urged her.

Monique sighed, and she and Ron ran up the steps, yelling bloody murder. Alarms started to sound, and guards ran in. Monique and Ron stood still, and smiled. "Just as Kim showed us," Ron reminded her.

Monique nodded slightly, and as guards swarmed around, whirled around and put her back to Ron's. Then they both kicked, punched, bit, screamed, and did everything they could to not be captured again. Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "Never trust either of them to do anything I say," she grumbled, but it was only because of her nerves.

She grabbed some chains, and ran outside to face danger-again.

A/N: Will they make it? And if they don't, will Zeda, Rufus, Isabel, and Roman and the gang arrive in time to help them escape and successfully end Drakkan's reign for good? Tune in next week, same time, same channel! Nah, jk. Hope it'll be sooner than that, but I can't give any guarantees. I think next chapter might be the end of 'Zeda's Turn'. Wah! Hope you liked the chapter!


	12. The Mysterious Person

A/N: Okay, I'm not sure how this will progress, so I'm just gonna type and see what happens...if it sucks, don't flame me!!

Kim leaped atop a guard's back, and strangled him into unconsciousness with the chains, and then repeated the procedure with the other guards.

Ron and Monique were fighting back to back, but unfortunately, that strategy didn't work too well. Monique got hit on the head, and she slumped to the ground, blood seeping through her dark brown hair.

Ron immediately rushed to defend her, but was basically doomed before he even began. There were too many. Lucky for him, Kim was watching his back. Just before he was about to be given a very severe concussion, she pushed him out of the way and successfully dodged the blow.

"Any ideas?" Ron asked her. Kim shook her head helplessly. "None whatsoever," she replied, shoving her knee in a guard's groin. "I didn't actually stop and think what would happen if one of us was injured." "Why not?" Ron asked, panicking as he saw a fist swing at him. He ducked, and the guard fell over onto the floor, where Ron stomped on his head.

"Well..." Kim said. "Oh, great!" Ron shouted, falling flat on his face to avoid a nightstick. "The only time one of your plans doesn't work and we're gonna be piranha chow or some other gruesome form of torture. WHAT DO WE DO??" he screamed to the concrete floor.

Suddenly, the doors at the west end of the hall burst open. The other villains had arrived and were preparing to fight. Just then, the doors at the east end of the hall burst open, and Ron sighed in relief. Zeda and the good guys had finally arrived. "Charge!" Rufus squeaked, and the soldiers on both sides streamed into the hall.

Somehow in all the commotion, Zeda reached Kim. "Hey, girl!" she said joyously. "Hey, Zeda!" Kim smiled as she thrust her fist into Duff Killigan's face. "Nice of you to finally show up!" "I figured better late than never," Zeda grinned as she swept a guard off his feet-literally.

Isabel had a better way of beating them-a gun. She sprayed the whole room with shellfire, hoping that no one on her side would get hurt. "Italian," Zeda explained to Kim as they lay on the floor. "Ah," Kim nodded. "I remember her! She was the one who didn't want my help at first."

"Doesn't surprise me," Zeda said. "Isabel is kind of a control freak." As the fight wore on, more and more people were getting exhausted-and as a result, conquered. On both sides, actually, not just one particular side.

Finally, only six people remained standing. Drakkan and Shego; Kim, Zeda, Isabel, and Ron. (Well, I suppose Rufus counts, but he was in Ron's pocket at the time.)

"Four against two," Isabel smiled. "How exciting." "Oh, don't worry," Shego's hands lit. "I can handle all four of you no problemo, as you Italians say."

With a grunt, she hurled herself at Isabel, who valiantly blocked. Kim backed her up while Zeda and Ron headed for Drakkan, who fell to his knees and begged for mercy. "Well, that was easy," Ron remarked. After Drakkan was all tied up, they returned to where Isabel was on the floor, unconscious and Kim was holding off Shego.

With a shout of anger, Zeda (who had grown fond of Isabel and Roman) kicked Shego's legs out from under her. And that was all it took for them to subdue Shego and Drakkan.

"Well, that was easy," Ron repeated. "Aw right!" Zeda cheered, high-fiving Kim and Ron. "I never expected for this to happen," Kim said in awe. "Uh-huh!" Rufus agreed from the safety of Ron's pocket.

"I didn't think Shego could be so easily beaten." "Um...well..." Zeda said sheepishly. "What?" Kim asked, looking at her closely. Zeda held out a syringe-empty. "You didn't!" Ron said, open-mouthed. Zeda nodded, grinning.

"You gave her an injection?" Kim laughed, holding her side. All three started laughing and couldn't stop. Shego: defeated from an injection! Who knew?

LATER...

At Kim's house a few weeks later, Ron, Zeda, Monique, and Kim were sitting on the sofa, and lying on the floor watching a concert on TV.

"It really is amazing, you know?" Monique remarked. "What do you mean?" Ron yawned, glancing at the clock. 10 P.M. "Well, it's amazing that one week the world can be over-run by an evil dictatorship, and then the next everything back to normal," Monique explained.

"I try not to think about it," Zeda said, eyes glued to one singer in particular. "Why not?" Kim asked. "You were like Xena, warrior princess out there! You sure you don't want to help me fight crime?"

Zeda chuckled. "Definitely. I don't think I could handle all the stress. I'd be stricken with a heart attack within my first month. Plus, I strained my leg muscles. I think I'll stick with being a fashion freak like Monique." "And darn proud of it, too!" Monique replied.

"Hey, look!" Ron interrupted, pointing to the screen. "There's that person again!" "You mean that mysterious person who keeps warding off danger wherever?" Monique asked, leaning towards the set. "Who is she, anyway? She's always wearing that black mask. Totally weird."

Zeda smiled, and fingered the black mask inside her purse. "Hey, I gotta go, guys," she said, getting up and stretching. "Okay, bye, Z," Ron said. She kissed his cheek, and waved farewell to Kim and Monique before exiting the Possible residence. She looked towards the moon. It was full. She smiled. Time to head to work.

A/N: I liked this ending. What do you think? Please R&R!

It is finished! The dramatic ending to 'Zeda's Turn'! I have to admit, I'm really gonna miss writing this story. I think it was one of my favorites to write, actually. Bye all!


End file.
